


Romance oubliée

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆亲王X🐑，喜闻乐见的从头到尾黄（大误☆史向时间线，1848年两人最后一次分别前在亲王领地游玩的故事☆本文不含有1848年革命的结局描写，请自行感受后来发生了什么，不想感受也可以当做不存在。
Relationships: Felix von Lichnowsky/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 2





	Romance oubliée

趴在城堡塔楼那狭窄的，仅供一人勉强探出身子的窗口上，李斯特望着远处被杉树林覆盖的丘陵与零散的村庄。赫拉德茨从十个世纪之前就是一座堡垒。经历过战争与掠夺，也沐浴过辉光。只不过1796年的一场大火把它化为废墟。

直到城堡现在的主人，也就是菲利克斯·里希诺乌斯基出生后的好几年，赫拉德茨才差不多重建完毕。它新颖又不失华美的风格逐渐成为当地其他贵族的效仿对象。

而此刻沉默的石砖听着李斯特深长的喘息，灰白温热的精液沿着砖块拼接的缝隙流下。瑰丽的建筑仿佛从内部被腐蚀，也完全违背它建造时预警与瞭望的的初衷。

“这是我的财产，我想怎么样就怎么样。”早些时候里希诺乌斯基这样声明。

他和李斯特来到这儿本来是为了三天后在西里西亚首府奥帕瓦的演出。只是李斯特忽然感到厌倦，这种随时会让他对一切失望的沮丧从他十分年幼之时便伴随着他，不论他的处境与前一分钟的心情，总是在最措手不及的时候卷土重来。

于是里希诺乌斯基强硬地替他做决定，取消演出，顺手付掉违约金，就跟取消餐厅预约的晚餐那样干脆又漫不经心。

起初李斯特担心这样不太好，亲王却让他赶紧清醒一点，伟大的弗朗茨·李斯特又不是那种需要靠讨好观众谋生的音乐家。公演如果不能让你快乐的话，为什么非得勉强自己出现在舞台上？反正在意音乐本身的话，有一百种其他享受它的方法。

李斯特姑且认可对方的安排，躺回沙发上说自己只是太累了，各种意义上的。他需要一点个人时光，一时半会不想要不熟悉的人出现在视线里。

他没料到这番小抱怨也被亲王认真当做要求，后者宣布他的领地暂时封闭，除了村庄的原住民之外谁都禁止进出，再尊贵的客人也别来请求拜访。（其实亲王自己倒是没有那么多要接待的人，但找借口想见李斯特的人太多了）。

“这是不是有点太……任性？”在被任性这个词语形容的事情上李斯特鲜有对手，亲王算一个。

“任性？我的领地上你只要记住两个原则。”里希诺乌斯基反以为荣的口吻，“第一：你不会受到任何限制；第二，你要什么我都给你。”

“真的吗？”那是李斯特习惯性地确认，并非质疑。他向里希诺乌斯基伸出手，对方立即来到他上方，给予他拥抱与亲吻。

李斯特知道亲王对他几乎言听计从既是出于宠溺也是出于报答。早年这位持有自由派思想的贵族青年与家族政见不合，被父亲威胁在这样下去与他断绝关系。倔强的里希诺乌斯基并不畏惧决裂，毅然决然离开普鲁士，加入西班牙的军队，为争夺王位继承权的卡洛斯五世而战。他多元的战略视角与在普鲁士获得的经验让他屡获战勋并以极快的速度晋升，很快成为了卡洛斯五世最信赖的军官。他多次单独执行秘密任务任务，出入普鲁士、奥地利与法国。在法国他多次被捕，不过每一次他都设法逃走了。

那段反叛的生涯中，里希诺乌斯基一度出现很严重的财务问题。其他人要么观望要么甚至想看他笑话，唯有李斯特仅凭友谊而非计较慷慨地塞给他一万法郎，并附上一张纸条写着「牧羊人献给他的阿波罗」。直到三年前，里希诺乌斯基的父亲爱德华过世，而这位家长从未有过真正要与孩子决裂的念头，因此作为长子他完整继承了头衔与财产，从那往后他开始对某颗真挚的心成倍偿还，该轮到守护神履行他的使命了。

高潮让李斯特一度有从塔顶坠落的错觉，他仿佛看见自己沉入如今并不存在的护城河里，溺毙在还埋藏着箭头与盔甲碎片的河床底。

“菲利克斯，菲利克斯……”他一遍遍叫着对方的名字直到被抱紧，吻落在后颈的皮肤上。距离上午醒来没过去太久，他却懒得数这是第几轮性爱了。

之前一次是在餐桌上。他和里希诺乌斯基分别坐在可以容纳近二十人宴饮的长桌两端，接着他开始玩弄吃不完的那块蛋糕——他托着碟子像摄食的动物般咬上边缘堆叠的奶油，故意让它们沾在自己的鼻尖与嘴唇上，甚至掉落一些到半敞的睡袍没能覆盖的胸口。

里希诺乌斯基远远看着李斯特把身上的奶油抹开，又舔起自己的手指。他知道李斯特是天生的引诱者，却继续自顾自切开餐盘中的煎蛋与培根，看对面还会给他什么样的表演。

李斯特并不担心自己的伎俩不奏效。他向后靠到椅背上，稍许沉下身体好让后脑勺抵着被刺绣绒布包裹的部分，而非雕着茛苕叶的木质边缘。此时长桌正中间的纯银烛台隐隐约约挡住了对方的视线，他看见里希诺乌斯基偏过头，从两支并未被点起的蜡烛之间望向他。

李斯特知道对方能看见什么又不能看见什么，他把腿搁到桌面上，确认亲王的视线一直停留在他那儿才慢慢把还沾着奶油的手伸下去，桌面的高度可能会挡住让部分的脸，但他相信对方可以凭借他紧绷的脚背判断出他正在做什么。

果不其然里希诺乌斯基的忍耐到此为止了，他就着红茶咽下他最后一口食物，放下手中的叉子来到李斯特那一边，卷起桌布连带上面的餐具一起掀开，不顾茶壶中剩下的饮料会不会打翻。接着他把已然将自己打扮成甜点的李斯特拦腰抱起，放上裸露的橡木台面，俯身将他胸前逐渐被体温化开的奶油舔干净。

“我好吃吗？”李斯特摸着对方后脑卷曲的黑发问道。

回答他的是吻和直烈的侵入，快感远比食物中的糖分更甘美。

从中午开始阳光就很好，里希诺乌斯基决定带着李斯特去户外散心。李斯特从来不肯学骑马，以往长途旅行的时候，里希诺乌斯基总是骑着他信赖的战马守护在李斯特的马车轿厢边上。而此时即便他保险起见带着马匹，也只是牵在手中跟对方一起徒步行走。不过那样正好可以让猎鹰站在马鞍上，并携带晚点可供野餐的食物与几瓶酒。

紧挨着城堡的椴木林背面便有一片平原，可以看到更低处小村庄的零星建筑。初夏时分，坡面上郁郁葱葱的翠绿草地没及脚踝，点缀着一小朵一小朵颜色浅淡的野花。李斯特会像小孩子一样从柔软草坡上滚下去，再被里希诺乌斯基拖着爬上来。

而猎鹰是李斯特唯一会参与的狩猎活动，枪支对他而言太过暴戾也不知该怎样使用妥当，尤其是他的视力根本糟糕到没办法亲自发现目标。而猎鹰拥有自己的双眼，可以锁定人类都不曾察觉到的兔子或苍鹭。而这位总是纯靠运气的猎人所要做的，不过是带上皮手套让猛禽站在手臂上，摘掉他的眼罩，从坡面上方举起它将其放飞。哪怕猎鹰最终扑了个空，李斯特也觉得看它飞一圈很好玩。

那天日落前猎鹰成功带回一只壮硕的野兔，被里希诺乌斯基塞进马鞍侧面挂着的口袋里，准备晚上扔给厨房。

“我完全没有看到它。”他把本来挂在脖子上的望远镜一并收好。

“以前我在瑞士跟玛丽一起钓鱼的时候，我什么都不做只是把鱼竿搁在那儿，最后都比她钓到的要多。”李斯特对此颇为自豪。

“看来不止是人类无法抵御你的美貌。”里希诺乌斯基捏上李斯特的下颌，“真是的，你昨天明明完全没睡好，怎么还是精神到仿佛在发光。”

“嗯？你怎么知道我没睡好？”李斯特咬着对方的拇指指尖，很多时候连他的挑衅都是引诱性质的。

“你说呢？难道我就睡好了吗？”亲王直视进那双跟天空一样湛蓝的、反射着云朵轮廓的眼睛，“谁让你一直在摸我，动不动把我摸醒。”他抓住李斯特搭上他腰间的手腕，“还来？你知道后果的吧？”

他当然知道，李斯特带着满意的笑容被里希诺乌斯基按倒。紧贴在大地上，草汁、花瓣与泥土的味道混合着渗入鼻腔。

“我从来没有变成这样过……”李斯特于对方吻过他额角发丝之时感慨道，“我发誓我跟雨果先生在一起的时候都没有这样彻日彻夜地……”

“那是你有对往后的顾虑。”里希诺乌斯基暂时只在他的外套之下隔着他的衬衫抚摸他，“你会去想明天要去哪里，后天有什么安排，之后跟谁有什么约定……但在这里我许诺你不顾一切的权利，倘若你愿意这样的日子可以永远持续下去，直到你厌倦为止。而在此之前你大可以当全世界不存在。”另外，他不会给李斯特机会去思考自己会不会离开他，思考快乐是否终有一天会结束。

“给我更多，菲利克斯……”李斯特要求道，他不想被自己身上的布料剐蹭，“我要你贴在我的皮肤上。”他需要他掌心的温度，需要他身体的重量。

里希诺乌斯基满足他的一切要求，但他故意没有解开李斯特衬衫的扣子，只是将手掌探进对方躯体与那剪裁得体的衣物之间狭窄的缝隙，抚过他的肋侧，那额外的紧绷感会让对方更为焦急。

“我喜欢你贪婪的样子。”里希诺乌斯基揉按起李斯特的乳尖，不算多温柔，甚至理应带来些许痛楚。李斯特皱眉低哼的样子委屈又几近娇艳，轻舔嘴唇的动作却表明他喜爱这类感触。

“嗯，嗯……贯穿我，蹂躏我。”对李斯特而言能给他无底线纵容的人并不少，但唯有亲王能让他同时也扔开自己的底线，成为一只无度索取的天真恶魔。当身体从性爱中获得暂且的餍足，他便开始摄取酒精，喝到胡言乱语还继续谈论艺术；或者欣赏自然界的阳光与星辰，追逐一只蝴蝶哪怕并不真正想捕获它……直到再度于一时兴起中发起下一场云雨。

等无谓地消耗完本就不充足的体力，李斯特便惯例变成最挑剔最麻烦的那种人。

“我一步路也不想走了。”交换过位置后他趴在里希诺乌斯基身上，“你会想办法把我带回去的对不对？”再上次李斯特去边上小镇买完花怎么都不肯走路，亲王还真背着他走了很长一段，后来他的结论是：出门让马跟着总不会错。

“今天不急着回去，后面还有特别节目。”里希诺乌斯基摩挲过李斯特肩胛的轮廓，那女性般狭窄纤细的骨架让他着迷。

“是什么？没有尝试过的姿势吗？”

“你想要吗？那个可以同时进行。”

李斯特不再追问，他有些脱力，因而只是静静趴在原地享受蔓延在每一寸肌肤上的爱抚。晚霞的余晖一点点黯淡下去，只剩下地平线处泛着浅淡金芒的紫红。他听见归巢鸟雀往树林方向飞去的鸣叫与振翅声，晚风吹得草叶沙沙作响，还有远处河流的声音……正在音乐家构思起一些乐想来描述它们之时，他的听觉被类似爆破声的东西占据了。

李斯特茫然地抬头望向声波传来的方向，天空中散布的光点让他明白了那是什么。

——烟火。

“啊，好漂亮！”他支起身体坐直，面向点燃烟火的小镇。

“我让他们在市集广场上放的，正好我们这边地势更高一些，视角很不错。”里希诺乌斯基躺在原地解释道，看着不断闪烁的光点映射进李斯特的瞳孔里。

“我好高兴啊。”李斯特握上里希诺乌斯基抬起的手，“从来没有人单独为我放一场烟火。烟火晚会总是跟音乐节在一起，有时我还得呆在乐队那儿呢。”

“我都说了，只要你喜欢，这种东西想要多少就有多少。哦，天呐……”

被李斯特用另一只手按上胯间，里希诺乌斯基意识到对方还想增加点娱乐。他难以用语言形容被那些手指圈住性器抚弄的感受，就像人们无法形容李斯特的演奏是多么蛊惑人心那样。他的指尖缠绕着独有的魔力。

“你确定要在上面吗？”他担心他半路体力不支。

“嗯……”人们总将高潮的快感比喻为脑内的烟火，他怎么会允许自己失去体会双重色彩的机会？李斯特稍许收紧虎口增加力度，等待对方再次在他手中勃起，“既然你还能硬起来的话……两边的‘风景’我都不想错过。”

“为什么你会担心那种渎职？”里希诺乌斯基低头看了眼自己，“它深深被你吸引，对你鞠躬尽瘁，有时我都怀疑它还属不属于我。”他用玩笑回应寻衅。

李斯特十分享受这种互相渴望的精神状态。他骑跨上去，让那坚实的柱体没入，继而将双手都撑在里希诺乌斯基胸口。爆炸物的声音掩盖掉了他肆无忌惮的喘息，他转用那些恶劣的抓挠来反馈自己的情绪，并不禁去想人类既然能用炸药来制造艺术，为什么非得拿它当武器互相残杀？尽管里希诺乌斯基将身上的伤痕视为远比外套上的勋章更深刻的荣誉， 战争终究是令人惋愕的，会有人受到不可挽回的伤害，会有人死去。

不过李斯特很快意识到他高估了自己，没过多久他就感到疲惫，只能求助于对方托起他的胯骨固定住，再用自下而上的顶送让他持续获得愉悦。

即便这样李斯特依然有内容可抱怨——“真讨厌！我没办法一边看着天空……一边看你……进出我。”

里希诺乌斯基揉按着李斯特反弓的脊骨，反倒希望他永远不会彻底满意，因为不满意味着他还有求于他，有热情生活的动力。唯有这样游戏才能进行下去，否则无欲无求是乏味无趣的同义词。而从另一个层面上，肆意索取意味着毫不设防的信赖。

果然到了要返回城堡的时候，李斯特又不肯挪动了。

“不，不行。这个距离你不能挂在我身上。否则等我们到家就明天早上了。”里希诺乌斯基只在急行军时做过类似的举动。

“我不想骑马！”李斯特觉得骑马也还是很麻烦。

“是，你只想骑我。”亲王说着俏皮话把马鞍整个取下来，“你趴在她背上就好。相信她，她不会让你摔下来的。在前线她好几次把彻底昏迷的我驼回营地。”

“那你的猎鹰怎么办？”李斯特并非不会体恤对方需要拿在手里的东西太多了。

“每只猎鹰本来就不该使用太久，你得适时放它们回去繁衍后代。”

“可现在是晚上。”

“天气不冷，明天早上他会自行想办法飞走的。”

语罢里希诺乌斯基把猎鹰脚上的锁环与绳子都解开，脱掉它的眼罩把它放置在一块岩石上，随它什么醒悟过来自己已重获自由。接着他把李斯特抱上马背，让他在马匹宽阔的脊背上趴下。

“哼，你其实就想看我这样对吧？”李斯特侧过脸面向亲王，随手抓住马匹编织好发辫垂在一侧的鬃毛，他自己不主动把衣服穿回去的话，对面从不好心提议。

“为什么不呢？”里希诺乌斯基点头承认。月色下李斯特苍白的皮肤显得格外脆弱，仿佛会被碰碎的白瓷。他让手掌游曳过对方后腰的弧度，停留在他柔软的臀瓣上。李斯特的身体对他而言依然是个谜团，不断变换着吸引他的方式，让每一次触碰都仿佛是新颖的。

当里希诺乌斯基牵着马向前行走，李斯特时不时搭上他的肩膀抚过他上臂，像是担心自己被遗忘似的。但等亲王当真回过头，对方会立即转而摩挲起马匹肩隆处柔滑的毛发，有意说着「马身上真暖」、「它的尾巴甩来甩去扫到我的腿了」之类的话。这只恶魔对他者注意力的攫取远比对赞美与承诺更甚，且即便人们给予了他前者也并不能替代后面那些，该给他的一样也不能缺漏。

回到城堡把马匹扔到马厩里，李斯特随手抓过一条毯子披在身上。那是一件天冷时给马洗完澡担心它太冷会给它披上的披风，十分粗糙简陋的织物，还沾着稻草碎屑与泥土。李斯特并不冷，只不过拿来遮挡下自己，他知道亲王不喜欢别人看见他的裸体，哪怕是雇佣的仆人们。结果里希诺乌斯基走在李斯特背后，视线根本无法从他裸露的脚踝上移开。门廊那儿常年见不到日光，在温暖季节里依然颇为冰冷的大理石让他忍不住踮起脚走路，摇摇晃晃的，带着几分苦修圣者的意味。

李斯特固然精通时尚与穿着，每天的穿搭几乎不重样，里希诺乌斯基也曾做过为他买下店里所有的袖扣供他随性使用这样的事情，然而那对于李斯特终究只是爱好而非必须完成的任务，他根本不需要依赖外在事物的装点，那神赐的美貌是理念般的存在，能在任何地方熠熠生辉，如同跪在祭坛的废墟上虔敬之人依然能做出最神圣的祷告。

躺进放上热水的铜制浴缸里，李斯特安静地趴伏在里希诺乌斯基胸口，等待对方一点点把黏在他发丝间的草叶取下来。他平稳的呼吸一度让亲王以为他睡着了，但被抱回床上后，李斯特忽然又郑重其事地问对方要白兰地，号称烈酒助眠。

“我可不会像你的女朋友那样建议你最好改喝牛奶。”里希诺乌斯基不打算拦他，把整瓶酒连带酒杯一起放到床头柜上。他先给自己倒上半杯酒抿了一口，深知这不是体现风度优先照顾伴侣的场合——李斯特更喜欢抢他手里的东西，喝完再理所当然似的把杯子还给他让他放好。

“还是你的藏酒最好。”李斯特颇为满意地躺回自己那边的枕头上。

“谁竟然还对你吝啬，不开最好的酒给你。”里希诺乌斯基转动瓶子又查看一遍上面的酒标，“最好别被我知道是谁，否则我会判处他永远不得接见你。”

“我要晚安吻。”李斯特的声线愈发困倦，然而当里希诺乌斯基扶着他的头顶浅吻他的前额，李斯特又挑剔道，“不是这种。”并猛地把对方拉过来深切地擒住他的嘴唇。

“你到底想不想睡？”里希诺乌斯基捏着对方下颌，咬牙用一种几近威胁的口吻问道。他在社交圈里被视为挥霍的情种与恬不知耻的强奸犯，流连于数不清的情人之间，却从未有谁能像眼前的人这样惹人怜爱的同时又如此惹人侵犯。

“……我不知道。”

李斯特口头上回答得模棱两可，但从里希诺乌斯基给他下一个吻开始他就没有好好睡觉的选项了。他相信李斯特的困倦是真实的，精神更深处还意犹未尽也是真实的。这种自虐般的矛盾让他着迷，激起他征服的欲望。既然对方不想要干净整洁又安稳的睡梦，非要被他压在身下裹在汗水与精液的气味中才能获得安然的话，他如他所愿。哪怕他贪婪的绵羊已被当天密集的欢愉搞得肉体趋于钝感，他需要用夹带痛楚的刺激才能压榨出对方逞强索要的高潮。

反正搞到最后又是预料之中的场面：李斯特几近失去意识还在抽泣中请求「不要抽出来，就这样抱着我」，他湿润的睫羽让人联想起天鹅沾着水滴的羽毛。他扮演无害的猎物，却会把狩猎者一同拖入湖底。

次日李斯特总算无法按时起床了，事实上他直到下午才不情不愿地苏醒过来。里希诺乌斯基让人带了两份食物进卧室，放在靠近窗户的小圆桌上。李斯特磨磨蹭蹭地洗漱完毕，刚来到桌子那儿就碰掉了里希诺乌斯基搁在盘子边缘的叉子。他不耐烦似的哼了一声，跪下去捡起叉子归还给亲王，人却继续趴在对方右腿上，抬头用玩味的眼神望向他。

“你干什么？”里希诺乌斯基自己也知道这个问题问得毫无意义，李斯特的右手已然从他的睡袍下方伸进来摸起他小腹的肌肉，再一点点向下，暗示性地把指尖埋进他的耻毛。

里希诺乌斯基随他怎样调皮捣蛋。他自顾自为面包涂上黄油，拿在手上伸到李斯特面前，后者像小动物般十分自然地从他手中取食。里希诺乌斯基每次都觉得李斯特缓慢咀嚼的样子十分有趣，这大概也是跟羊群一起长大的后果之一。食草动物低头就有东西吃，它们对觅食没有执念也没有危机感，从不会像掠食者那样狼吞虎咽。所以哪怕巡演期间密集的晚宴也不曾改变他纤瘦的体格。当然里希诺乌斯基没有耐心等他的绵羊慢慢把整片吐司吃完，李斯特不再继续往下咬的话他就把剩下的部分吃掉，然后摆弄他的咖啡与坚果。

今天他们的餐盘里有新鲜树莓，里希诺乌斯基任由李斯特吃掉那些果实的同时仿佛分不清目标般啃咬他的手指，他那被深粉汁水润湿的嘴唇远比任何佳肴诱人。然而尽管李斯特做什么都不会给人很刻意的感觉，这是他与生俱来的天赋，那不代表他对自己究竟拥有什么毫不自知。

——总之被对方于毫无防备的档口含上来之时，里希诺乌斯基用了很大的自制力才没让自己当场投诚。他下意识地将手搭上李斯特头顶，指节缠上那反射着阳光的金色发丝。此刻李斯特安静、温驯却不知悔改，全然忘却昨天夜里被他抓着头发求饶的样子，非要趁他拿起咖啡杯的时候将他的性器吞到咽喉最深处。

不过里希诺乌斯基不至于每一回都惩罚他，新一天初始之时他总会恢复良好的耐心，暂且没有扼住对方脖子颜射他的念头。李斯特倒也很自觉地将自己玩弄出的液体舔干净，如同舔掉叉子上剩余的炼乳，里希诺乌斯基爱极了他心甘情愿这么做的样子。

小前奏曲终了，李斯特坐回亲王对面的椅子上，若无其事地问他要卷烟。今天他显然不打算出门了，下午那段尚有阳光的时间里他和里希诺乌斯基都留在工作间里，他在钢琴那儿整理一些之前构想的片段，而亲王在书桌上随便阅读、写点什么。

半路李斯特回头问他：“你以后会把我写进回忆录里吗？”

里希诺乌斯基用你在想什么的眼神望向他：“亲爱的，倘若我把你对我做了什么，我又对你做了什么完完整整记录下来，我可能会嫉妒每一个读到文字后对你浮想联翩的观众。但删去露骨的部分我又不甘心。所以你和那些记忆还是留在‘这里’和‘这里’吧。”他分别指了指自己的心脏与额角。

李斯特似乎满意于这个答案，回到自己的乐谱堆里修改一串转调的部分，直到他觉得应该将创作告一段落为止。而当他决定停下来，里希诺乌斯基也不得不加入幕间休息。李斯特从宽敞书桌的对面趴上台面，凑近尚未来得及放下笔的亲王。他知道自己只要冲对方眨几下眼睛，就会被捧起脸颊获得想要的吻。

里希诺乌斯基固然能识别李斯特在耍些什么花样——仗着绸缎衣料的垂坠特性，他身上那件长袍会在他趴下时与他的皮肤紧密贴合在一起，勾勒出他肢体原本的线条却又似乎比直接脱掉更为色情。但里希诺乌斯基不是拿到剧本会从头到尾乖乖照着演的类型，算作小预告的吻结束后，他忽然抓着李斯特的肩膀让他翻个面，仰躺在桌面上。

被对方从锁骨倒过来抚摸到下巴，李斯特用发出困惑的鼻音，眼神里却透着对后续发展的期待。里希诺乌斯基把他又拉向自己一些，后脑稍许超出桌子的边沿向下仰去。为了缓解他颈椎的压力亲王有托住他的头，被对方的阴茎抵上鼻尖的瞬间，李斯特算是反应过来对方这么做是为了把通道“拉直”。他倒是不反对，顺从地张口让里希诺乌斯基捅进来。

即便对方进入时动作缓慢，李斯特立即发现这比早上自己主动给对方服务时不可控得多，不止是显然会进得更深，哪怕能够凭经验放松下来缓解深喉必然的不适，他也无法确定等对方亢奋起来后能不能记得给他留出呼吸的间隙。压迫感比预想中更为强烈，李斯特如寻求救援的溺水者般握上里希诺乌斯基的手腕，且随着对方的出入愈发频繁他抓握的力度也跟着增加。无可救药的是，危险的不确定性又开始让他在隐秘的欣喜中颤栗。

里希诺乌斯基深知李斯特总要间歇性寻求点「不怎么温柔」的对待。此时他的眼泪与呜咽都可以无情忽略，反正他解开腰带伸手下去抚弄自己的动作已然出卖他其实乐在其中。

底线是不是真正伤害他即可。除此之外，里希诺乌斯基会让李斯特的每一次咎由自取获得应有的“报偿”。反正轻微的窒息反而会放大快感，外加咽喉深处那紧窄的肌肉真的让他很难保持纯粹的理性。

所幸末了他勉强还记得提前告知李斯特：“现在不要呼吸，我不想呛到你。”尽管李斯特从来不拒绝咽下去这种事情，但直接射在他根本没有吐出来的选项的深度，是另一种不同的精神成就。

里希诺乌斯基把李斯特横抱起来一起坐回他身后的椅子上，看着后者习惯性地伸出舌尖舔嘴唇。

“菲利克斯，我想去你的‘隐居所’。”李斯特时常想着一出是一出，可这正是他无论多荒唐都经常被满足导致的后果。

“什么时候？现在？”哪怕对面真的说「对，就现在」，里希诺乌斯基也会纵容照办。

“现在不想动……”李斯特贴紧在对方胸前，“明天，或者再过几天。”

反正都是自家的宅邸，什么时候出发都行。被亲王称为「隐居所」的克洛伊泽诺特宫在大约30英里以东的地方。那是一座藏在奥德河畔树林中的小型行宫。比起宏伟的赫拉德茨城堡要小很多，但更私密舒适。

次日不巧天气阴沉起来，飘着细雨。因而他们又在原地呆了几天。准备短途旅行之时李斯特强烈要求这次里希诺乌斯基留在马车轿厢里跟他在一起，而非对方平日里更喜欢的那样单独骑马跟着他。

那架纯白色漆着金边作为装饰的四轮兰道式马车是里希诺乌斯基前段时间刚刚订制的，他特意为之又配了4匹漂亮且强壮的青白色波洛纳斯马。由于入夏后室外十分温暖，阳光充足，当天他们把马车的顶棚和侧面的玻璃都拆卸了下来。但之后亲王对这个决定感到后悔。

起初李斯特安安静静看着一份报纸上的连载小说，然而似乎每一篇都不能引起他的兴趣。他对里希诺乌斯基说无论是乡村题材，还是高贵女性偏爱性格敏感的贫穷青年的故事，他的好朋友乔治·桑都比这些家伙写得好一百倍。接着他后悔起没有带几本像样的诗集，好让他无怨无悔地打发路途中的时光。

“至少你可以看看风景，呼吸一点新鲜空气。”里希诺乌斯基提议道，“你总是不爱动。”

“你是不是在抱怨什么……”李斯特收起他的眼镜塞进口袋，斜靠在椅背与侧面栏板的夹角里，用别有意味的眼神望向亲王，“比如我昨天晚上的表现？”

“当然不是，亲爱的。”里希诺乌斯基任由对方把脚搁到自己腿上，他顺手脱掉李斯特的鞋袜捏着他的脚踝，指尖描摹过苍白皮肤下隐隐透出的静脉。身为一个热爱惹是生非的人，直觉告诉他事情没那么简单，对方应该不仅仅想要舒展四肢，尤其那双蓝瞳里还闪过几丝狡黠的光芒。

里希诺乌斯基挑眉以表情发问，而李斯特又一副假装天真无害的样子，他不得不索性跟着装模作样，直到对方的脚趾逐渐靠近他的腿根，最后踩上他的胯部。

“噢……老天！”里希诺乌斯基坐在背对前进方向的位置，因而他回过头看了一眼御马的车夫，得亏他的仆人训练有素，全神贯注于自己的工作，理论上只要不主动与其搭话，他不会对乘客的动静有任何好奇打探的念头。

在贴身衣物内勃起是种奇妙的感觉，不为人知的小动作让乐趣仿佛是偷盗来的。李斯特施加的力度则更为微妙，既要制造必要的触感，又要避免玩过头带来痛楚。

“我可没想到你对自己手指的控制力还能沿用到……其他部位。”里希诺乌斯基表扬道，边姑且享受边思考等下如何回敬他使坏的绵羊。

“重一点，宝贝。”他向对面要求。然而李斯特并没怎么照做，至少里希诺乌斯基感受不到变化，“是我的表述对你来说不够精确吗？”他开始半开玩笑，“那么换个词语？crescendo？”

“那你可得想办法标明动力记号持续的位置，我可不想弄伤你。”李斯特微笑着回答，然而他后半句话成功让里希诺乌斯基无法继续安然坐在原位，“毕竟等会我还要使用的。”

里希诺乌斯基直接站起来到李斯特那边，迫使他往边上挪了挪腾出点空间。接着亲王双手抄到他腋下从背后架住他，迫使他横在座椅上并靠在自己身上。

“出门前你刚刚使用过，现在你是离不开它了吗？”里希诺乌斯基贴在他耳边以十分低沉的声线说道，“虽然我是在赞扬你的热情。”

“我只是喜欢跟你黏在一起。”李斯特顺势握上里希诺乌斯基扣在他腰上的手，“还有上一次已经是两个小时之前了，唔……”被对方啃咬起耳廓，那微小的疼痛却像预兆般让李斯特明白接下去可能“后果严重”。当他看见里希诺乌斯基从工具盒里翻出那瓶本来是用作保养枪筒的油，他就知道自己肯定不会被轻易放过。

这样的场景下肯定不至于被硬上，李斯特大概能猜到对面要干什么。果然亲王拿手指沾上油脂后，扯开他的衬衫衣角直接伸手进他裤子里开始抚摸他。

“别出声。”里希诺乌斯基提前警告道，但卡在怀里的人还是习惯性地在他指节进入时发出浅小的鼻音，又立即意识到不该这样低头把脸埋在他臂弯里。

李斯特喜爱任何来自里希诺乌斯基的触摸，尤其是对内里细腻的抚弄。只是今天一切都太过细腻了，李斯特逐渐意识到对面在故意回避给他直烈的快感，每次都在愉悦堆积到一定程度时放缓动作甚至停止，欲望如被堤坝截断的溪流。他觉得自己仿佛一只被隔着玻璃放置的麦粒所逗弄的椋鸟，却无从对恼人的伎俩发起反击。

“菲利克斯……”他叫着对方的名字以示不满，并非不清楚到这份上自己委屈的声线只能起到反作用。

“现在知道不高兴了？嗯？”里希诺乌斯基对此类剧情展开百看不厌，但今天他决定要比以往玩得更过分一点。

于是在他们接近预定歇脚的城镇之前，李斯特都处在同一种折磨下。期间他数次想要挣脱开对方的钳制，他情愿晒着太阳再看一遍无聊的报纸，然后在马匹轻快小跑的蹄声中打起瞌睡。但音乐家和军官之间的肢体力量差距实在太大，李斯特的扭动与抗拒在对方看来约等于勾引。

直到接近库赫尔纳镇，亲王才因顾虑有其他居民会在附近的田野里活动，放开李斯特让他整理好衣物。库赫尔纳镇有一大部分是里希诺乌斯基家族的领地，他的祖辈同样在此地修建城堡，并连带买下周围的好几个郊野村落。当两人进入宫殿的时候，仆从已为他们准备好午餐与酒。

“试一试来自切布尼察丘陵的气泡酒，虽然我知道你被法国香槟宠坏了，但相信我它不会让你失望的。”里希诺乌斯基相信自己不会错判对方的口味。

看着淡金色的液体倒进被提前冻到发白的水晶杯里，李斯特摸着包裹一层银质螺旋花纹的杯脚，心不在焉。等到侍酒的仆人走开，他狠狠瞪了桌对面的人一眼。

“怎么了，宝贝？”里希诺乌斯基明知故问。

“不公平！”李斯特不管不顾地要在餐桌上提这茬，“别以为我不知道之前你一直在背后蹭我，你已经‘解决’了对不对？然后你就把我晾在荒野上？”

“我亲爱的李斯特，你不是第一天认识我了吧？”里希诺乌斯基抓起一把果干配他的餐前面包，“为什么你会跟我提「公平」那种无聊透顶的词语。哦哦哦……不要踢我。”

李斯特非常不优雅地将餐叉重重戳向盘子里的牛肉卷，发出一些算得上无礼的敲击声。他的确有点饿了，但食物的芬芳反而加重了他的心烦意乱，因为他的另一些器官更躁动更饥饿。外加平时亲王大多让他舔湿手指或者使用前一轮射出的液体来做准备工作，那些都不会像额外的道具那样带来挥之不去的黏腻。现在他坐在原地都被体内附着的枪油不停提醒哪一部分尚未完成。

“先好好吃点东西，欠你的我会成倍还给你的。”里希诺乌斯基将自己的叉子连带切割好的食物伸到对方面前。李斯特十分自然地接受他的投喂，只是当他调情意味地抹掉他嘴角的酱汁时，他的拇指关节上留下了一排牙印。

里希诺乌斯基自是没有要怪罪他的意思，但引发其他方面的兴致就是另一回事了：“你知道吗？你越是这样我越想看你能跟我胡闹到什么时候。”他示意侍从为他添些酒，撤掉他不想要的汤为他重新换一种，总之故意把用餐时间拖得很长。搞到最后李斯特实在没有耐心陪伴他了，兀自离开餐厅走进院子里，沿着人工湖畔漫无目的地走着。

里希诺乌斯基默默跟在李斯特身后，看着他一头璀璨的金发融进阳光里。湖对面有一座半个世纪前为城堡添加的小教堂，李斯特一直很喜欢这栋砖红的小建筑，他走上台阶推开木门进入室内，站在祭台前凝视壁画上的圣像。为了恢复心灵的平静，他暂且做了个简短的祷告，结果刚刚结束就被里希诺乌斯基从背后猛然抱住。

“菲利克斯？”他有些茫然地回头。

“你真的很有趣，我忍不住联想你是不是在向上帝请求让你快点实现心愿。”他顶着李斯特惊愕的眼神把他按在祭台上，“巧了，我也刚刚祷告说我现在就想扒光你。”他说着开始撕扯李斯特的衣物，很快让他赤裸如被献祭的羔羊，“倘若我不立刻满足你，岂不是显得上帝对你不够关心？”

“……等一下，这是教堂。”李斯特有他抵触的部分，毕竟他对神明的虔诚并非虚伪的一面，“你也太乱来了！”

“我当然知道此处是圣地。”里希诺乌斯基也以最快的速度除去自己的衣装，“但上帝既然让我爱你爱得发狂，就该宽恕我一切失去理智的行径。同样的，他创造你这样的容颜与身躯就该允许别人随时表达爱慕与欣赏。”

“不，不要……”

无用的制止，李斯特下一秒就被朗基努斯之枪贯穿，狂热的吻遍布下颌与胸口。而他的确也等待了太久，淤积的欲求爆发为灼烧般的快感，他内心的忏悔仿佛一条田间浅渠，根本无法阻挡燎原的火焰。他闭眼不去观望绘制着天国之景的穹顶，只是无法自制地抱紧亲王拉向自己，他需要他身体的重量让他紧贴大地。

里希诺乌斯基就更不认为自己在做亵渎之事了，李斯特哪怕在最深沉的肉欲中也拥有最纯洁的姿态，如同贝尼尼为科尔纳洛小堂雕琢的圣女大德兰。他高潮中的表情跟被金箭穿透心脏神魂超拔的修女别无二致——那难道不是同一种刺破心脏的痛苦吗？但这同时施加于身体与灵性之上的、超越忍耐的痛苦也带来几近超脱的甜蜜，使人一旦体会过便再也不想摆脱它。飞升的灵魂满足于非凡神恩的爱抚。

李斯特一度陷入幻觉，怀疑自己当真成为被祭杀的动物。汗滴代替鲜血流向冰冷的祭台，不住痉挛的肢体仿佛不再属于自身。他听见里希诺乌斯基呼唤他的名字，但那声音像是从极其遥远之处传来似的。直到他被对方横抱起来转移到第一排的长凳上，他才逐渐反应过来献祭的仪式结束了。

“菲利克斯，我觉得自己变得很奇怪……”李斯特坦白道。他努力支撑身体站起来，想去取回还被扔在祭台边上的衣物，走动让对方留在他体内的浊液顺股隙流下，好似神龛前长明白蜡垂落的烛泪。不过他没有理会也没有低头查看，只是静默地把衣服穿好，再回到亲王身边。

“你那么急着穿回外套干什么呢？”里希诺乌斯基的动作仿佛躺在自家沙发上，“说不定下一秒又被我撕下来了。”

“没关系，我不介意。”李斯特一脸无所谓状，“我发誓，以往我没有那么热衷于肢体接触的。但在你身边我简直……算得上不顾一切，只想沉迷于你给我的那些感觉，一秒钟也不想和你分开。从前发生过什么，未来又要面对什么，似乎都不再重要。”

见亲王用眼神示意，李斯特把他的衣服也捡了回来。里希诺乌斯基重整衣装的过程中一直处在一种若有所思的沉默中。

“我的话听起来很糟糕吗？”末了李斯特忍不住提问。

“不不，亲爱的！正相反。”里希诺乌斯基坐回他身边勾上他的肩膀，“你说了那么动人的话，我在仔细思考应该怎样回应你。”

“所以你想好了吗？”

“不想离开我就不用离开，嫁给我怎么样？”

“…………我还以为你要说什么。”李斯特觉得这实在有点好笑，“我要怎么嫁给你？”

“又不是真要你跟我签一份契约书。”里希诺乌斯基摊手，“我是在邀请你跟我一起生活，尽管不见得是立刻马上，毕竟现在你我都有自己的事情，都有其他友人或者情人。等哪天你彻底厌倦了巡演，我也差不多厌倦了在议会上跟人吵架，就挑个地方定居下来。”他停顿片刻补充道，“你可以把孩子们一起带过来。”

李斯特又忍不住一阵笑，他没想到亲王会那么认真，事实上他从未见过这家伙如此认真规划一件事的样子。

“听起来是个好主意。至少我很感激你如此为我考虑。”他边说边往外走，此刻洒在粼粼湖面上的已是落日余晖。

回到湖对面城堡的那一侧，亲王让侍从拿了雪茄过来，然后他们继续坐在湖畔的草坡上抽烟。

“忽然想起来我接受过魏玛剧院的职位，大公规定我每年得呆在魏玛两个月。”李斯特并非故意要煞风景，他只是太喜欢成为大家注意力的焦点。

而里希诺乌斯基也明白这一点，他并不生气，反而很自信地说道：“那又怎么样，让他来抢啊！看他能不能像帕里斯掠走海伦那样把你带出西里西亚。”

“你真的好不讲道理。”

“相信我，为了占有你谁都会不讲道理的。”

库赫尔纳离他们最终的目的地克洛伊泽诺特宫还有将近10英里，反正也不赶时间，里希诺乌斯基提议过个夜再走。

“我想念那架琴。”李斯特指的是亲王从科隆买来放在克洛伊泽诺特的那一架，这也是他忽然想往那边跑的缘由。

“只要你愿意，以后这里也可以放一架同样好的钢琴。”里希诺乌斯基承诺道，“想要建乐团也可以。”

李斯特从不怀疑里希诺乌斯基答应他的所有内容都可以兑现，但今天晚上他只能跟着玩对方喜欢的娱乐活动了。桌球是李斯特的天敌，因为他的实力根本看不清远处糊在一起的球。带上眼镜也不管用，当他在台面上趴下镜片根本无法处在合适的位置，偏过头的话又无法正确瞄准。

不过李斯特并不介意装模作样地胡乱尝试，哪怕会半路听到亲王抱头哀嚎：“宝贝，你是非要把它们都捅到妖孽位置让我也无球可下手吗！”

“你肯定能想到办法的啦。或者我再试试把球堆戳成别的形状。”

“等一下，那颗甚至不是白球。”

里希诺乌斯基来到李斯特身后，扶着他的胯骨让他往右边挪动一段距离，再抓着他的手放到桌面特定的位置。

“这个角度容易一点。”他在李斯特趴下去尝试时，沿着他架球杆的手指一路摸到手背，至少他的手架和姿势都漂亮极了——相比之下球落在哪里根本不重要——但用力过猛母球砸飞他放在桌角的威士忌杯子就另算了。

“我觉得我还是不要糟蹋物品比较好。”李斯特的语气根本不像在反省，“既然你那么喜欢我的手，我来给你架球杆你来负责击打怎么样？”

“听起来很有挑战性。”也别有情趣，总之里希诺乌斯基认为是个很棒的主意，“不过我要求点额外的成功奖励。”

“什么？”

“我每落袋一球你脱一件。”

“啊，我就知道……”李斯特耸肩，“但是成交。”他等仆从清理掉摔裂的酒杯，重新要一杯酒。

那么游戏开始，李斯特知道要借用他的手架球杆，里希诺乌斯基为了获得正常的瞄准视角会贴得他很紧，几乎压在他背上。起初对方的精力都花在适应新的配合方式上，里希诺乌斯基需要花不少时间来把李斯特“摆”到想要的位置上。出现小失误的时候，李斯特总是主动吻一吻里希诺乌斯基的脸颊作为补偿。

随着成功率提高，李斯特逐渐取下他的手套、胸针、怀表、领结（没错，这些也计算在「脱下一件」的范围内）……再是其他严格衣物范畴内的物品。但他故意把那件轻薄的丝质衬衫留到最后。

“你可以把每一颗衬衫纽扣跟我分别计算。”里希诺乌斯基主动增加规则，似乎想要多玩一会。

李斯特乐意为之，亲王解开他纽扣时总会给予他额外的抚摸。领口一点点敞开后，对方专注于目标时喷在他裸露肩颈上的鼻息却比直接亲吻他时更具有侵略的想象。

“别动，你这样球杆架不稳。”

“是你先摸我的！”

李斯特猜想他们无论如何撑不到下一次摆台了。且他无意中火上浇油，没有注意到亲王拿起酒瓶想要添酒，不小心撞到了他。琥珀色的液体洒了一大片在他背上，那件浸湿后透出他肌理的衬衫无论如何没办法再留在原地了。

被里希诺乌斯基按实在桌球台上沿着脊柱一路舔下去，李斯特下意识地深呼吸，他等对方换“自己的杆子”很久了。他主动顺从对方的动作，抬起右腿搁到台面的木质边沿上，但接下去的流程跟他想象中有些不一样——那些舔舐蔓延到越来越隐秘的地方，先是他身上的“球”，然后是暴露无遗的入口。

“……菲利克斯。”李斯特抓挠着那特殊的布制台面，留下几道显眼的痕迹。身后湿热、柔软又甜美的触感配上舌尖翻搅而过的声音，不管亲王对他的身体多么熟悉这还是会带来强烈的羞耻感。他不得不装作急不可耐，用催促来掩盖慌张。

里希诺乌斯基没有理会，反正李斯特都在摆腰配合他了。事到如今他能精准识别对方究竟需要什么。李斯特一旦陷入纠结会有一种奇妙的无措感，求助时无辜的眼神看上去仿佛初入床榻的处子，完全值得多戏弄他一会。

李斯特何尝不明白这是某种意义上的自作自受——某种他和里希诺乌斯基互相训练的结果。他自己变得越来越任性，无论对方如何溺爱他他都不会全然满意，总是毫无节制地找尽理由索要更多；而亲王变得越来越顽劣，在他紧握主导权的回合里只要见不到操纵对象几近苦楚的眼泪，他就不会停下来或者进入下一步。

然而主动求饶的档口已经被他错过了，或者说从一开始就根本不存在。李斯特对自己日益糟糕的肉体感到无可奈何，他一点也不想承认再继续下去他会被对方舔到高潮。但事已至此不是他不想面对结果就能逃脱的，腿根处更多为了起固定作用的抓揉带着痛楚，却让他从被压制的屈辱中获得更多快乐。他不知道球台的台面被弄脏后要怎样清理，但他已然没有余力去顾虑。他在射精后淤塞解除的舒适中颤栗着，不敢回头对上那双肯定在凝视他的灰瞳。

“你的表情怎么跟新婚妻子似的，就算我刚刚说了要娶你吧……”里希诺乌斯基调侃道，也不知道李斯特绯红的脸颊是纯粹欢爱的痕迹还是混入了别的原因。他听见李斯特似乎于粗重而混乱的呼吸中冷哼了一声，赌气把脸埋在自己小臂上。

“不想换地方的话我继续了。”里希诺乌斯基相信他还远远没玩够，尤其是没吃到预想中的菜的话。

李斯特没有回答，反正沉默等同于准许，对方性器没入时熟悉的填充感让他逐渐安心下来。他用手肘稍许支撑起身体，好塌腰迎合对方的出入。再获得一轮高潮只是时间问题。

结果等李斯特以习以为常的方式享受完愉悦，里希诺乌斯基突兀地对他说：“别动，我觉得现在的视角不错。”语罢他竟抓过贴边搁在一旁的球杆，以“自己的杆子”还在对方身体里的状态把剩余那只彩球戳进右上角的洞里。

接下去是一阵穿透楼面的爽朗大笑，亲王从他体内抽出，抓起杯子喝空里面剩余的酒。李斯特以匪夷所思的眼神回望他，这个男人真的永远让人难以预料。

次日两人乘坐同一架马车到达克洛伊泽诺特，花园里成片的玫瑰都已经开花了。那是李斯特第一次过来小住时，亲王立即让人根据他的要求栽种的——他说他喜欢这些花，又说其实把它们剪下来塞进花瓶里会让他难过。那就只剩下整株留在花园的泥土里一种选项。

里希诺乌斯基很早以前就发现比起赫拉德茨李斯特更喜欢这里，尽管当地与周边区域连个像样的剧院都没有，李斯特每次过来只进行一些小规模的演出，然后就“顺便”在他那儿住上好几个月。

这座小型宫殿四面都有树林环绕，以里希诺乌斯基的原话描述：就算你裸躺在草地上晒太阳也不用担心被路过的人看见。

李斯特也的确那样做了，于心爱的钢琴上写完他的《e小调浪漫曲》之后。那会他刚好找到一块从来没用过的蕾丝野餐布，便铺在花丛边的草地上趴上面看书。至于脱到全裸并不是他有多眷恋阳光，而是体谅亲王想看什么。

里希诺乌斯基亲自拎着野餐篮出来，把白瓷盘子、食物和肯定不会少的酒摆在野餐布上，对比之下边上的李斯特看起来更秀色可餐。里希诺乌斯基贴在他边上单手撑头侧躺下来，搭着他的腰凑近他，因被一些词语所吸引而跟他一起阅读起那本拜伦的诗集。

“曾扎束你秀美金发的发带；今已缠绕住了我，亲爱的！爱情的女神，使我陷在梦魂之中；它牢固的捆缚着我的心房。”里希诺乌斯基不禁把诗句念出来。

李斯特偏头接受顺势落在颈侧的浅吻，同样调整到侧躺的姿势后背贴紧对方，静候爱抚向下蔓延发展成另一场交合的先兆。阴茎被对方轻柔的套弄着，李斯特将诗篇翻到下一页，拜伦的诗句本身就透着蓬勃的热情与欲求，是和他本人一样性感的文字，拿来搭配甘美的触觉再好不过。

“念下去。”李斯特要求道，里希诺乌斯基低语时的声线对他而言是深邃的蓝紫色，类似于黄昏时分那刚刚清退晚霞请上星辰的夜幕所呈现出的色泽。每次他说自己可以把声音（包括各种乐器的音色）与视觉色彩联系在一起时，所有人都觉得他哪里不正常，但亲王却认为非常有趣，甚至盘问他「那你觉得自己的喘息是什么颜色的？不同的场景下是不是还会有变化？」

“你嘴唇边的甘露洁白如蜜，也不及这生命之羁，在你明艳的眸子里青春闪烁，吐露着爱情的绿意。”里希诺乌斯基很愿意为他效劳，更何况他喜欢这段诗里的微妙暗示。李斯特远比他身边浅粉的玫瑰丛更为芬芳。

碰巧当亲王让对方释放后，一些「洁白如蜜的甘露」沾在了一只纸杯蛋糕上，仿佛为它加上糖霜。于是里希诺乌斯基果断拿起那只蛋糕吃掉它，并以夸张的戏剧化口吻对李斯特说谢谢款待。

“那接下去怎么办？”李斯特相信对方原本打算惯例用他制造的黏液进行下一步的。

“总有办法的。”里希诺乌斯基一点不着急。

“试一下直接进来吧。”李斯特提议道。

“你确定？”

“我很适应你了，最近也一直频繁在做，应该没问题。”

里希诺乌斯基同意做个尝试，否则李斯特铁定会没完没了地缠着他。他托着李斯特的腿根让他抬起上方那条腿，尽量温柔地进入。对方的确很放松，没有让他体会到过多的阻力。

“会疼么？”他向他确认。

“有一点……但没关系，快点让我舒服起来就好。”李斯特判断一切还在能够忍耐的范围。事实证明轻缓但精准的抽送能很快让愉悦盖过不适。他不知为何有一种彻底被驯服的感觉，这具躯体对彼此而言都没有无法掌控的陌生领域了。

李斯特适时放下书本，以免沁出的汗滴弄糊书页上的墨迹。他迎着和煦微风深长呼吸，空气中花香与红茶的气味搅在一起。他方才稍许偏头示意，里希诺乌斯基就替他把飘扬的发丝别到耳后。每当沉浸于安稳的快感中，李斯特都会想要是时光能就此凝滞就好了。

然而时光终究是会前行的，在“隐居地”住满第三个星期，李斯特表示他要离开一趟。

“我答应维特根斯坦公主带她去一趟维也纳。”他对里希诺乌斯基说。

“好，去吧。”亲王倒也不对此感到意外，“尽情游玩，只要记得我给你的选项永久有效。”

傍晚里希诺乌斯基等李斯特写完联络信后把他送到驿站，骑马跟随他的马车，直到他离开城镇的边境才勒马驻足，向他挥手告别。

李斯特从窗口望着亲王遁入夜色的俊朗剪影，忽然发现自己的口袋里多了张小纸条。他打开查看，上面果然是亲王端秀字迹所摘抄的诗句：

——「亲爱的，就此别过。我们不再一起漫游；不再，消这幽暗的夜晚，尽管此心缱绻，尽管月光灿烂。」

李斯特把纸条摊平整，夹入自己的随身携带乐谱之间。然后他闭上眼睛，尚未远离已开始怀念那一段比夏花更美好的时光。

哪怕彼时他尚未意识到，这是他在克洛伊泽诺特渡过的最后一个夏天。

-End


End file.
